


Just Another Tuesday

by Maymot97



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, except Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: An awkward Tuesday morning in the home of the king of Dale.





	Just Another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Bard/Thorin.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Bard had known that when this dalliance began. Sooner or later one of his children would walk into his room while the other was there and it would no doubt be embarrassing. 

Although from the way that Bain was avoiding even looking in Bard's direction--and it wasn't like either of them were naked, everybody had been fully clothed--Bard wasn't sure who was more embarrassed. 

For his part Thorin seemed to be pretending that nothing was wrong and went about eating his breakfast as normal. Bard reasoned that it was because Bain wasn't Thorin's child that the dwarf king wasn't phased by their awkward wake up call. 

The relationship had begun not long after the battle, Thorin's wounds had still been healing and there was worry that he may not walk again due to the extent of his injuries and Kili was a little worse for wear but he was much better physically than anything. Bard had seen him not long after Fili's funeral and the younger dwarf just seemed empty. 

During the trade negotiations, Bard had been forced to play peacekeeper between Thorin and Thranduil, both of whom refused to let go of their grudges against each other despite what everyone had just gone through. Usually this role meant that Bard was stuck for days at a time in Erebor even if he wasn't needed per se just to have another pair of eyes make sure that one of the other two kings didn't murder the other. 

Which had somehow turned to having late night drinks with Thorin, which eventually led to the two of them in Thorin's bed--Bard face down in the pillows with Thorin above him. 

Now it was a year from the battle and Bard and Thorin were definitely in something. Neither were willing to call it a relationship but it was more than just fucking. 

Which leads to Bard sighing exasperatedly at his son one Tuesday morning. 

"Bain," he started, before sighing again at the look his middle child gave him. "I told you and your sisters that Thorin and I were seeing each other months ago. He's stayed the night in my room before why is this such a surprise?"

Bain just stared at his dad for a minute. "You've always been up before us when he stays over and I was expecting you to be out of the house not still in bed when we couldn't find you. It's different knowing you two are in some sort of relationship and seeing it."

Bard glanced between his son and Thorin, who had paused his eating to listen to Bain and was staring back at Bard, his face unreadable. 

"Are--are you afraid that I'm--"

Bain rolled his eyes. "We know your not trying to replace, ma. You just haven't had a relationship since she died. You seem happy, but the two of you don't act like a couple and it was just weird walking into your room and seeing you two curled up around each other!"

Bard blinked as his son left the table and the room, leaving him alone with Thorin. Thorin seemed both a bit amused and slightly startled by Bain's small outburst. He reached over and took one of Bard's hands in his own. 

"Your children seem to want us to act more like a couple. I know we've avoided saying it, but we kind of are one."

Bard nodded, squeezing Thorin's fingers before pulling his hand up to kiss at his knuckles. He smiled, his eyes softening as he held Thorin's hand to his lips. 

"Is this how we need to tell Balin that we're together?" Bard asked, laughter in his voice. 

Thorin grumbled and pulled his hand away from Bard, causing the Man to laugh more. 

"I'll take that as a no then."


End file.
